En el abismo
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Megara es descubierta por Hades estando con Anna, y a este no le gusta para nada.


**Aqui un Meganna pareja extraña pero luego de A Snowflake In Spring me encantó**

**Disclaimer: Frozen y Hercules**

**Advertencia: Femslash y Lemon**

**Raiting: M**

* * *

><p>Le costaba respirar, tenía las costillas aplastándole los pulmones y con eso sabía que cualquier persona común moriría, pero no, ella no era así, Hades tenía una tortura eterna esperándole y no permitiría que muriese por algo así, sin importar el dolor que le implicase ni que gritara o chillase de dolor mientras se retorcía, tan solo la dejo caer y caer al abismo del inframundo.<p>

Meses atrás

Estacionó su motocicleta a un lado del camino, se quitó el casco sacudiendo su hermosa cabellera y sintió un fuerte abrazo por la espalda, y unos besos en su cuello, era Anna sin dudas, reconocería ese sentimiento en donde fuese que estuviera, y con cuidado dejó el casco a un lado de la moto y se dio vuelta para besarla.

Llevaban un tiempo de novias, y era algo incomparable, la amaba y estaba segura de que ella también la amaba, así que se mudaron juntas al cabo de un tiempo. Elsa estaba al tanto de eso y no lo podía creer, aunque ella misma estuviese con Belle viviendo juntas

—Hola Gingersnap—Le dijo cariñosamente mientras le devolvía el efusivo abrazo.

—Hola Meg

La tomó de la mano y así ambas fueron hacía clases, entraron a la universidad y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares uno pegado al otro, así que no tuvieron que soltarse las manos y continuaron hablando de banalidades. En eso llega Aurora

— ¿Qué hacen par de enamoradas? —Preguntó y Anna se sonrojo.

—Pues estudiamos, ya que para dentro de una semana nos espera una pesada prueba de Arimetica—Dijo con disgusto Megara

Aurora asintió y sacó sus libros, al igual que ellas y se puso a estudiar.

Con el paso de tiempo todos terminaron con sus cosas, o por lo menos de leer, porque nadie mas que Megara tenía idea de que se trataba todo el temario.

—Ahhh me rindo, ya está, no puedo aprender nada—Dijo dándose por vencida Anna y estirándose en la mesa.

Megara rio, pero negó la cabeza decepcionada—No no, tu vas a estudiar y a sacar buena notas—

— ¿En qué sueño? Porque ni yo ni Aurora tenemos la mas pálida idea de que estamos estudiando—

—No me metas a mí, yo tengo a Maléfica para que me enseñe—Dijo en tono soñador, y Anna solo rió, conocía como eran esas dos, peor que ella y Megara o que su hermana y Belle.

—Bueno si no aprendes así tendrás que venir a casa para que te de lecciones privadas—

—Uh, me encanta como eso suena, yo llevo la comida y las películas—Le dijo entusiasmada

—Anna, no es para jugar, estamos por estudiar—

—Si lo se lo se, pero un descanso no viene nunca mal

—Esta bien, ven a la noche, como a las nueve te estaré esperando, ¿Sí? —

—Por supuesto—Le respondió y la beso.

A las nueve, Megara estaba en el living acomodando los libros cuando Anna tocó la puerta y la abrió.

—Hola—Le beso, tranquilamente y Megara solo se dejó hacer. Luego la hizo pasar.

—Bueno, ya que no aprendes de la forma convencional, aplicaré una que mi ex novia me enseñó—

—Hey

—Ya ya, lo que no sabía es que la usaría contigo—Le respondió pícaramente, y Anna solo pudo sonrojarse.

—Bueno, ahora ven, siéntate en la mesa y agárrate

—Y eso por qué

—Créeme lo necesitaras, ahora…—Anna se sentó y se aferró al borde tal y como le dijo su novia, no entendía para qué, pero solo lo hizo— esta es una forma un tanto rara, pues…—Le quitó su remera y se quitó la blusa— Escribirás en mi las respuestas, y cuando lo hagas bien obtendrás el pase para hacerlo mas cerca de zonas sensibles, y si te equivocas, entonces lo borrare y haré una cruz donde recibirás un chupon en tu propio cuerpo o una mordida, ¿Esta bien? —

—Sí, entiendo—Tragó saliva con dificultad.

Y así comenzaron, Anna escribió una primer frase, y Megara se acercó a ella dándole un beso y descansando su cabeza en su frente para que no espie, al final respondió correctamente, así que le dejo paso a que escriba en el valle de sus pechos, lo hizo y respondió bien nuevamente, estaba funcionando, entonces hizo la tercera, en el borde de su corpiño y ahí fue cuando la cosa se puso difícil porque le respondió mal.

—Ahora es mi turno—Dijo seductoramente Megara e hizo la cruz en el punto de pulso del cuello, donde hizo un gran chupón que pronto tomó color.

Continuaron, y estaban empatadas, pero al terminar Anna tenía mas chupones y mordidas que lo que Megara tenía escrito.

Así que frustrada, Anna la beso apasionadamente y se levantó de allí.

—Me rindo, me voy a bañar y luego comemos la pizza— Megara sonrió, era imposible, pero así es como le gustaba a ella, así que sin mas se fueron a la ducha.

Se bañaron con agua del polo norte porque estaban sinceramente calientes luego de esa sesión de chupones y besos. Pero ni aun así pudieron apagar su libido así que sin mas Megara la abrazó por la cintura, Anna estaba de espalda y podía sentir sus besos en el cuello, entonces dio vuelta la cabeza y parte del torso para besarla, y Megara sin preocuparse por hacer otra cosa, llevó una mano a su pecho apretando esos lindos pezones rosa que estaban echos piedras, entonces Anna gimió, y sin esperar mas, se fugó la otra mano hacía su intimidad, llego a su centro y comenzó a tocar su muy hinchado y sensible clítoris, ambas estaban exitadisimas, así que fue un gran golpe.

—Ahhh—Gimió nuevamente Anna pero mas fuerte, y bajó su mano para tocar a Megara de la misma forma, está gimió sin resistirse le metió dos dedos a Anna que estaba lo suficientemente mojada para que entraran fácilmente, lo mismo hizo ella y ambas comenzaron la carrera de hacer correr a la otra.

Para suerte de ambas, terminaron corriéndose en las manos de la otra al mismo tiempo, y Megara aun temblando y recuperándose, llevó dos dedos a su boca chupándolos para sentir a Anna y lo mismo hizo ella

—Mmm delicioso—Dijo

—lo mismo digo amor—Le respondió sonriente Anna. Y se dio vuelta para terminar el beso que habían comenzado antes, y sintieron sus sabores en la boca ajena.

Estaban por buscar una toalla cuando abruptamente se abrió una puerta, y entro como si nada un joven atractivo de cabello en punta estilo punk azul, y ropa rockera, pantalones negros y una chaqueta de cuero con tachas en los hombros, una musculosa blanca, botas, punseras y cinto con tachas.

—Vaya que tenemos aquí, mi ex revolcándose con Anna Summers,,,pero que asco—Dijo asqueado

— ¿Por qué no te vas de aquí? No sabes cuando no estas invidado—Le pregunto irritada Megara

Había algo en ese hombre que intimidaba tanto a Anna que no abrió la boca, solo se oculto tras Megara.

—Oh, si que me iré, pero tu te vienes conmigo primor—Le respondió con sorna

Y Megara estuvo a punto de replicarle cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en las costillas, Hades no tuvo que ni moverse para asestarlo, el golpe atravesó la carne y le fracturó la caja torácica.

—Maldito—Murmuró doblándose del dolor, Anna rápidamente las cubrió a ambas y sostuvo a Megara quien pronto se desmayo

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste desgraciado?!—Gritó iracunda

—Oh no te molestes en preguntar, es mejor si no sabes lo que le pasará—

Y antes de que pudiera darle una buena paliza, el hombre chasqueó los dedos y en una llamarada azul desapareció.

Anna preocupada y muerta de miedo alzó a su novía y la llevó a la cama, le limpió y cubrió las heridas como pudo pero no era suficiente Megara seguía perdiendo mucha sangre, estuvo a punto de llamar a urgencias, pero pronto vio la marca del lastimado tenía como un sello negro en su costado, ¿Cómo iba a explicar eso a los médicos?

Y antes de poder responderse, vió los ojos de Megara irse hacia atrás y dejar solo la parte blanca, ella lloró y gritó su nombre pero Megara no despertó.

Mientras tanto Megara podía oir todo pero no hacer nada, luchaba contra el horrible dolor que la hacía retorcerse como lagartija, quería decirle a Anna que saldría, que no permitiría que el estúpido de su ex dejara las cosas así, pero no tenía voz, el dolor se la arrancó.

Y Así pasó las siguientes horas cayendo y cayendo por el abismo, sabía que abajo la esperaría Hades, y estaba ansiosa de darle una paliza.


End file.
